Time alone
by G27forever
Summary: Usui finally confesses on how he feels with Misaki. Will they finally have some alone time with each other? R&R please xD


Well my 1st story hope you enjoy~  
I'll take constructive criticism because I really want to do better next time :)  
But for now please bear with a rookie writer like me xD

* * *

**Misaki's point of** **view  
**  
It was really just one of those days, the constant yelling and loads of paper work at school. Thank goodness it was almost the end of the day. I wanted to go home and just do some studying. But I just remembered I have my 4'o'clock shift at maid latte.

_Oh great. _I also have to go with this perverted outer space alien ever since he got a part time job as the cook there. I can't believe manager actually hired him. Before he was a regular stalking perverted customer. But now he's a very perverted cook. Ever since manager knew we were dating it seemed like she'd been spreading to much moe moe flowers around the place. But mostly when she see's us together. _I can't believe things became like this._

Usui then came in while I was still thinking.

* * *

_Couple minutes later.._

I didn't know that he was standing beside me until he said something.

"Hmm... is Kaichou thinking about me?" A grin on his face.

"Wahh! U-Usui!? H-how long have you been here for?" I shrieked

"Ever since you were deep in your thoughts, well you've been staring out the window for awhile. *_chuckles*_I could've done something you know, but I was holding myself back." He said seductively.

"Baka Usui! Why are you even here?!

"We're supposed to leave for _our_shift at 4'o'clock remember."

"Wait what time is it now?!"

"3:28pm."

"Tch.. we're going to be late."

Misaki's thoughts

_I can't believe I was just sitting there and I never noticed. Also why didn't he say anything until now? He wasn't doing anything but staring at me? Our shift starts at 4 and he comes almost half an hour _

"What?! Alright, I'll clean up and then we'll go!." I managed to say while putting papers in my bag.

"Alright."

"Okay I'm ready lets hurry up and GO!."

I grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hallway. But that's when it went the other way around. Instead of me pulling him he moved up and he started pulling me.

"Kaichou~ you need to be quicker than that." He said with smirk on his face.

"Baka Usui! We wouldn't have been late if you only cam earlier. You are so lucky no one is here to see me beating you up to a pulp!" I yelled. Oh how I just wanted to slap his face.

"Don't be like that Misa-chan~"

"Ahhh don't call me that hear!"

"But no one is around remember."

"Shut it Usui."

"Hai Hai."

"What time is it right now?" I asked

"It's only 3:49pm Kaichou."

"We had better make it on time."I yelled out.

* * *

**At Maid Latte**

As soon as we walked in we bumped into Manager. She saw how me and Usui were panting for air. I looked at the time and it was 4:15pm. _Damn we're late._

"S-sorry Manager for being late." I said breathing heavily.

"Oh Misa-chan, Usui-kun..." She looked down and caught us still holding hands. I immediately let go and blushed at the same time. Manager was spreading tons of moe moe flowers every where. I thought I was going crazy, but Usui saw them too.

"It's okay you two just go get ready and start. Oh and Misa-chan!"

"Yes?"

Satsuki-san came closer and whispered "_Aoi saw the rip in your maid outfit from yesterday, he took it to be fixed so he left you with something else to wear. He said "You better wear it when I come back or else."So the new outfit is in your locker."_

I nodded and proceeded to the lockers to change. She walked away to go do her work.

"Does Misa-chan~ need help changing?" Usui said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Shut up y-you Baka Baka Baka Usui! Don't even think about coming any closer to me!" I yelled out to him.

"_Pervert"_ I thought when I went to my locker. As soon as I opened it I saw before me the most unbelievable thing I have to wear until Aoi comes back with my actual uniform. "_This is going to be a very weird day."_

When I was done putting it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a purple and black maid outfit. It was pretty revealing, snug and short it was a bit higher than mid thigh, the corset showed off my curves and pushed my chest up higher. I still had my original boots. "_thank goodness" _

I finally walked out but then Usui saw me. _Oh gosh._

Usui's Thoughts

_Wow. My Misa-chan looked amazing in that outfit. But if she goes out there a ton of guys are going to be drooling over her._ _Bingo! I know the perfect plan that she will surely fall for_*grins.

I knew it. I know he was thinking about perverted things based on what I was wearing. The smirk on his face gave everything away.

"Well, well, well. Has Misa-chan~ come to her senses on what to wear in front of her boyfriend?" He said so ever annoyingly.

"W-w-why would I wear this for you Baka Usui?!"

"Your wearing it now, and in front of me." He winked.

"Let's just get this straight, I'm not wearing this because of you, it's because..." I was cut off on what he said.

"Because Aoi saw something that happened to your original maid outfit, so he took it and left a replacement for you to wear until he comes back with your other outfit." He grinned.

"H-how did you know that?" I said

"Manager told me while you were changing cause it took you awhile too. Usually you would've been done in 6-7 minutes. Today it took you 10 minutes."

"Y-you count how long I take?!" I stammered.

"Hai Hai."

"You Perverted Outer Space Alien!" I yelled.

I pulled my dress down a bit and went to go start taking order's.

I heard him chuckle a bit too.

_Baka Usui! I thought_

I just walk out and into the dining area and all I hear is whistling and guys staring at what I'm wearing. _Oh great. _I continue walking until a little boy asks me for a picture with him. So I did as he asked. After he smiled and sat back down with his mom. I heard that guys asking for my number, but of course I would never give it to them. The next table I went up to was of course Shintani. There he sat staring at me blushing a bit.

"Misa-chan~ can I take a picture with you?" He asked pouting.

"No!" I said in a not so calm voice.

"Why not?" He said whining. "A little boy took a picture with you, so why can't I?"

*_Sighs* _"Fine but will that make you stop whining then? Cause' people are looking."

He nodded like a hyper puppy. So I asked Subaru to take the picture for us. She giggled when she saw me blush and who I was taking it with. "Is that all?" I asked.

He smiled.

As I was walking away I felt a dark aura present, but I shook it off and continued taking orders, trying not to get annoyed with all the staring and whistling.

Usui's thought

_Tch. That Shintani is going to get it for making my Misa-chan blush. I only do that to her. I definitely need some time alone with her, so my plan can work. He smirked and went back to the kitchen to start working until Misa-chan came back when her shift is over._

"Hm? Was someone watching me?" I said to myself. I just ignored it.

It was 10'o'clock and finally my shift was over. I walked to my locker, but I saw Aoi. Immediately I grabbed him before Usui came in and did his 5 minute teasing session.

"Ow, ow! Jeez lady whats your problem?!" Aoi yelled out.

"How dare you leave me with wearing this! You know how annoyed I was with something so revealing!" I yelled back

"Oh hey, you really did kept it on." He smiled

"Yes I did now where is my original uniform!"

"I put it back in your locker, your welcome."

I stomped off to go and change before I saw Usui. I looked around and didn't see him. I managed to say goodbye to Manager and the staff before I went out. Quickly I ran to the door and closed. *Sighs* "Thank goodness that's over." I said while walking.

"What's over Misa-chan?" Usui said coming from the dark alley

"AAH U-sui s-since when were you h-ere?!" I stammered.  
He came close and put his arms around my waist. _He's so warm. _I thought.

"Well ever since I saw you say good bye and sneak out the door."

"O-oh o-okay." I stuttered

He quickly grabbed my hand and walked to the direction of his apartment. "H-hey Usui why are you taking me to your apartment?" I said nervously.

"Cause' Misa-chan owes me." He said with a grin

I suddenly stopped at his words. "W-what are you talking about Baka U-su..III!" I didn't feel any ground under my feet I look to see him carrying me in aa bridal hold. "USUI PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. He replied with a simple "no." and continued walking. I struggled in his arms, but that got me no where. His grip on me got tighter every time I moved. So I stopped and rested my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. _Baka _Usui.

While still walking with me in his arms, I kept thinking about what he meant from before. "_Cause' Misa-chan owes me." _ Owe you what? But I forgot what I was thinking about while my eyes were staring at his bare neck. _"Hmm I wonder what his reaction would be if I did it to him? He always does it to me. How about I give him a taste of his own medicine." _I thought. So, I carefully leaned in a bit and started kissing his neck. His eyes flew wide when he saw and felt what I was doing. I looked up and got caught in his emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but blush from my action.

"Ayuzawa is so sly, we're not even at the apartment yet and she's already starting to seduce me." He said with a smirk.

"YOU PERVERT, OF COURSE I'M NOT!"

"Ahh. Misa-chan, you don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood now do you? *smirks*

"Baka Usui!" *murmurs*

* * *

**Usui's Apartment**

He finally put me down on the couch as soon as we entered.

"Can I have some water please?" I asked shyly.

"Alright."

As soon as he left I shifted to the far right of the couch. He came in holding 2 glasses and passed one to me. I drank everything and set the glass down on the table. He did the same. Pretty much it turned into awkward silence.

"So, can you please tell me the reason why I'm here?"

"Misa-chan is here because she owes me."

"I owe you what?!"

"Cause' seeing you out there looking so gorgeous in front of those guys and not me. It makes me sad Misa-chan. Especially seeing rate with you." He said soft then seriously.

"Of all people you get jealous when ever Shintani is included. Why?"

"Misa-chan is mine, no one else. Seeing you treat him better than you treat me hurts. It seems like you don't want me around anymore. I try to spend some time alone with you but you either yell at me to get out or to just leave you alone. Do I really bother you that much? If I really do then just say it. I can be out of your life." He replied with his head down sounding so depressed at his answer.

"Takumi..." I said sounding worried.

He looked up at the call of his name. I moved closer to him on the couch and cupped his cheeks in my hands and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"Takumi, it's not that I don't want you in my life. I actually really want you to be in my life. My job is to be serving people with kindness. I know I treat you so differently than Shintani. But it doesn't mean I love him. He's my friend, you're the one that I love. No guy has ever made me fall in love but you. You opened up my heart. I only yell at you because yes you are such a bother at times. But it doesn't mean "Stay out of my life forever.", it means "I just need time for myself to think. Just promise me that if you ever feel like this again tell me and we will talk about okay." I blushed at every word I said, but still managed to give him smile.

"Okay Misa-chan~ I promise. I never knew you felt the same way I feel about you." He smirked right after he pulled me onto his lap into a straddling position.

"S-shut up! S-so what do I owe you exact-" I stuttered looking red as ever. He cut me off by crashing his lips on mine.

I struggled so hard but I noticed how he locked his arms around me in his strong grip. I knew where this was going so I relaxed in his arms and let him do as he please.

The kiss was so deep and passionate. I put my hand on his shoulder pulling him closer while the other ran through his soft blonde hair. He licked my lips asking for entrance, so I let him. I opened my mouth just as his tongue went in. I slightly let a moan escape my mouth, he grinned. Both our tongues fighting for dominance. I tapped his shoulder to let him know that I needed air. He pulled away and pecked my lips. I was panting for air just as he was. It was silent until I asked him.

"U-mm U-usui." I started

"Hmm?" He sad still trying to capture his breath.

"I-is it a-alright if I stay for the night?" I blushed.

"Are you sure Misa-chan?" He said while his eyes widen.

"H-hai. Like you said I do owe you and plus w-we are a-alone too." I said looking away from his eyes.

He smiled softly "Alright." He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

They stayed in each others embrace for a while.

"H-hey U-usui, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. It feels like my legs are going to give away any minute." I said blushing even more.

He nodded, but didn't let me go. Instead he picked me up bridal style and walked to his room.

"Oy, Baka Usui?! P-put me down!" I screeched.

"Hmm? Misa-chan wants me to drop her on the floor, his grip on my loosened and I almost fell to the ground.

"HEY! Don't ever do that again you ALIEN!" I yelled out.

*Chuckles "Okay _my _Misa-chan~

He plopped me on the bed. I was just about to get up when he suddenly pinned me down on it. His hands holding back my wrists.

"Y-you w-what are you doing?!"

"You owe me remember." He said while leaning in.

I growled at him. His lips millimeters away from mine.

"Fine." I gave in. He smirked.

He kept on trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck. Then found his way down to my collar bone and back up to my lips. He started kissing softly. I felt his grip on my wrist loosen and then removed. I put my hands around his shoulders. He managed to find his way down my sides. We both pulled away from time to time to breath.

"Satisfied now?" I said

"For now." He grinned.

He moved from on top of me to beside me, he took my hand and started fiddling around with it.

"What time is it?" I asked while yawning

"Just past 11'o'clock. Feeling sleepy?"

"Yeah." I muttered

"Alright so lets sleep then."

We got up and went under the covers. I faced the wall while he turned the lamp off. I felt an arm go around my waist, pulling me closer. Just like that in a snap I felt so much warmer.

"Finally had some time alone with my girlfriend with out any interruptions. Goodnight Misaki~" He said while he kissed the top of my head.

"Y-you know we should probably do this more often. But anyways night Us-T-takumi, I-I love you." I muttered under the covers.

He smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Yay!~ I'm done my 1st story. Well I tried my hardest, but I hope you like it.  
Please review and tell me what you think. Like what I need to improve on xD

Bye for now~ (^_^)


End file.
